IRIS Network
The IRIS Network is an underground rebel organisation that dispenses uncensored information regarding the war against the DomZ, and the betrayal of key military, governmental, and corporate entities through their newspaper IRIS. The network operates in more than 13 different systems across the galaxy. As of late, the network is portrayed to be a terrorist group due to their belief of a supposed conspiracy between the DomZ and the interplanetary mercencary group Alpha Section. Despite their lack of popularity, they continue their campaign to start a general uprising which allows them to overthrow the Alpha Section and save thousands of innocent lives. __TOC__ IRIS Network in Hillys Purpose Prior to the alleged DomZ invasion in 2415, the Hillyan cell was established and consequently grew suspicious when the Alpha Section arrived on Hillys. It was not up until 2435 when the Hillyan group found any reasonable leads to justify their accusations. The IRIS Network received shortly before a message from the governor of Hillys--whose been driven into exile and whose headquarters is being guarded by the Alpha Section-- imploring them to investigate a recent explosion caused by a DomZ bomb in the canal. Though the sector was immediately sealed off and everyone in the area evacuated by the Alpha Sections (having taken over most government facilities), not a single hospital received any victims, leading to the belief that they are kidnapped. In conjunction with the recent disappearances, the IRIS Network has made it their goal to expose the alleged connection between the Alpha Section and the DomZ. The governor of Hillys has grown suspicious and vowed her support for the IRIS Network, but only if they can convince her with substantial proof. Thanks to Double H, it has come to the network's attention that the Alpha Sections have been under the control of the DomZ since the beginning of the war, and profited off of the general chaos to capture and abduct innocent people. Citizens are kidnapped by Alpha Section agents, they are then taken to the Nutripils Factory, shuttles are then used to transport the victims to the Old Slaughterhouses, from there, the victims are loaded into military cargo cruiser heading for their final destination: the Selene, Hillys' moon. Structure The rebellion on Hillys has a basic structure, and it appears there is no hierarchy within it. It is not known whether the chief on Hillys is also the chief of all other cells operating in the other systems and galaxies. Due to a shared ideology amongst the members, it is relatively unlikely that the chief has absolute power and can overrule other commands; assuming this never occured during the conspiracy-war that occured from 2415 until 2435. Elaborating on the latter, trust is an important factor; which speaks for the network's vast recruitment cycle. The Hillyan group represents a mere fraction of the cells operating within the network, consisting of: : Hahn, the lead intel provider. : Nino, the IRIS Radio operator and transmissions specialist. : Meï, editor and distributor of the IRIS newspaper. : Peepers, the undercover recruiter. : Double H, IRIS agent and infiltrator. : Shauni, IRIS correspondent and infiltrator : Ming-Tzu, provider of the IRIS Newsflash and IRIS newspaper. : Wild Boar, the chief of the IRIS network on Hillys. On Hillys, the network's main base of operations is hidden within the popular Akuda Bar. Origins Not much is known about the origins of the IRIS Network. According to Hahn, more than 13 other active cells operate within the network across the galaxy, and the DomZ and the Alpha Section have "sucked the lifeblood out of Hillys, exactly as they've done to countless others.", which seems to suggest the IRIS Network was established as a means to warn the population of an imminent 'DomZ-invasion' and the arrival of the Alpha Section. However, it is unknown whether the DomZ and the Alpha Section invade multiple systems at the same time, thus this being the sole purpose of existence seems, at his point, unlikely. More likely, the Network is an rebellion or splinter group that dispenses uncensored information regarding afflictions and injustices occuring within a planet's society or beyond. This could mean social welfare afflictions, struggles concerning the seperation of legal power (or in any way abusing them) and more. Recruitment IRIS members are not trained, but chosen; individuals possessing a natural expertise that aid the efforts to restore stability and peace on a planet. According to the small number of members, it is rare to find an individual that shares the same belief and suspicion, let alone one with the skills and expertise the group seeks. No one can voluntarily join the network; only support them. Instead, the network approaches their potential recruits. Since a deep sense of mutual trust is a priority to succeed in their efforts, the network employs a, relatively, long recruitment cycle to measure the individual's skill and commitment. Whether this applies for all functions is unknown. On Hillys, the recruitment as an IRIS member is done via a 'situation test' on the remote, abandoned mining island Black Isle. When succesful, the individual is debriefed on the network's motives, and asked if they are willing to join the cause. Post-DomZ War and Possible Return It is currently unclear if the IRIS Network disbanded after the war ended, or if they will appear in the scheduled sequel, ''Beyond Good and Evil 2''. However, because of the last cutscene at the very end of the first installment's credits, one can assume they will likely return to aid Pey'j and stop a speculated DomZ infection epidemic. Trivia *It is currently unknown what the acronym IRIS stand for, or if it actually stands for anything; *Every member of the IRIS Network has an alias, though only the ones of Jade, Pey'j, and Hub are known; *Each time Jade completes a report, she receives a pearl donation from the Hillyans to aid her cause; *During the ending credits, Meï and Nino can be seen on a photograph posing with the lighthouse kids and Double H. This indicates they actually went to Jade's place, though it is unclear if Hahn and Peepers did the same. *In an early draft of the game the rebel organization was called SPOON. There may be a reference to this old name: when Jade recites the IRIS password to the newspaper seller in the city, he asks if it's a ''spoon''erism. **There are even certain IRIS Network related audio files in the Beyond Good & Evil sally_clean.bf files that are named Spoon (e.g. 046_Spoon1_US.wad.pcm is the audio file used for the first time you enter the IRIS Den). These are yet few indicators. Category:Organizations and Factions Category:Allies Category:Protagonists